The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electronic data storage region devices (i.e. memory devices) are increasingly being required to operate at faster speeds and possess greater storage densities. Host devices such as computers, laptops, personal video recorders (PVRs), MP3 players, game consoles, servers, set-top boxes, digital cameras, and/or other electronic devices employ various types of memory devices to store data to enable operations. Common memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random access memory (SRAM) devices.
In order to operate efficiently, various memory devices use a clock to synchronize input and output signals between memory devices and memory controllers (e.g. processors). Memory devices may use a clock from the memory controller to ensure synchronization during write and read commands that transfer data to and from the memory devices. Memory controllers use various calibration procedures to compensate for variations in parameters among individual memory devices and/or variations within the host devices.